The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of belt monitoring apparatus at an automatic firing weapon which is supplied by a cartridge belt and equipped with a pivotable support element, which support element possesses a work position and a rest position, wherein the trigger of the firing weapon only can be rocked in the work position of the support element into its actuation position, in which work position the support element is held for such length of time as cartridges are located at the operable range of a feeler or scanner element.
With a known firing weapon of this type the firing operation is interrupted automatically by a belt monitoring device, as soon as cartridges no longer arrive at the location provided with the feeler element. In so doing, there are still a number of remaining cartridges between the location provided with the feeler element and the breechblock. These cartridges cannot be fired without there being suspended a new cartridge belt at the remaining cartridges, and thus the feeler element brought into such position in which the trigger can again be actuated.